


Needle Through a Bug

by araanne



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araanne/pseuds/araanne
Summary: Starting from the deleted Needle Through a Bug scene, Shilo follow's Rotti's directions and meets up with the Graverobber, but from there on out, what would have happened if he went with her to the Opera?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Shilo walked down her front path, she could hear her dad screaming her name from within the house. Glancing up at her window and taking a deep breath, Shilo allowed the driver to guide her into the limo. She felt strange riding in such a fancy car, quickly after the car started moving her wrist communicator went off with a message from Rotti Largo.

“Shilo, the past can be dreadful.  
There are those who kept you in the dark to protect you.  
You're old enough, I think -  
Though they'd disagree -  
To know the truth,  
And choose who you will be.  
To get your cure,  
You'll need to light up that dark place.  
This grave-robber here can help you dig the way.  
But you'll have to earn it.  
Nobody deserves shit.  
I gave my kids the world.  
They repaid me with spit.  
You'll need to bring illumination  
To the situation  
If you want your cure! “

Shilo contemplated his message for the rest of the ride. Should she hope that there really was a cure? Surely if there was a cure, her father would have found it by now. Glancing out the window, she watched the city pass by. So lost in her own thoughts she didn’t notice them turn into the graveyard. The car pulled to a stop and the driver opened the door, gesturing to a nearby tomb.

“Thank you,” Shilo said softly to the driver. He bowed his head in acknowledgement and Shilo turned and entered the tomb looking for ways to solve Rotti’s challenge. Her face lights up by her wrist communicator. She can see something moving within the tomb, assuming it’s the grave robber Rotti told her would help her, she continued deeper into the darkness.

“Who’s there?” a familiar male voice called. “Stay back!” the voice warns.

Gathering up her courage, Shilo responds, “Um, do you have my cure?”

He recognized her voice, “Kid, is that you?” Graverobber questioned.

Shilo steps closer to him, “I’m here to earn my cure!”

“Your cure?” he questions her. Had she come into the tomb looking for Zydrate? “Is that what this is about?” Graverobber tilted his head to the side. Shilo can see him suspended upside down from the ceiling with his coat puddled on the floor beneath him. ”Sorry, that fucking Amber cleaned me out.” Shilo bent and lifted a candelabrum to try to see him better. “But maybe later, I’ll hook you up later.” Shilo knelt before him so she was closer to his face, and set the candles on the ground beside them. “Just help me down?” he asked.

“The drug,” Shilo said, settling onto the floor.

“Yeah, the drug.” Graverobber replied, reaching for his coat.

“Yeah…” Shilo said, reaching for the candles.

“Your cure it’s,” he lifted the coat from the ground.

“The drug,” Shilo responded, adjusting the candelabra.

“Help me down,” he found what he was looking for.

“Help me,” Shilo looked back at him.

“I’ll score some,” Graverobber offered, he pulled his extraction kit from the coat.

“Shed some,” Shilo stated, thinking about Rotti’s challenge.

“Kid, I’m out!” he exclaimed, dropping his coat back to the floor.

“Some,” Shilo repeated.

“I told you!” he said sternly, opening his kit.

“Light on,” Shilo tried to explain.

“That’s the situ-“ Graverobber started. He pulled a syringe from his kit and tossed the rest aside.

“The situation,” Shilo interrupted.

“The situation,” Graverobber repeated. He handed the syringe to Shilo who looked it over, then looked back up at him.

Shilo began looking around the room for a corpse to extract the Zydrate. “How ‘bout her,” Shilo gestured to the body.

“Yeah?” Graverobber responded. He glanced over at the body Rotti had made him steal.

“She’s right beside you,” Shilo stated at the same tome Graverobber asked, “She’s right beside me, so?”

“No,” Shilo said. “I mean her Zydrate!”

“I’m out of Zydrate!” Graverobber told her.

“No!” Shilo said, frustrated.

“Oh!” Graverobber finally caught on.

“It’s like a nightlight,” they said in unison.

“You’re beautiful,” Graverobber said with a smile, wiggling his eyebrows. Shilo was grateful for the no light when she blushed. “It’s easy,” he stated.

“You don’t mean?” Shilo was shocked at his suggestion.

“Yeah,” he replied with a nod.

“For me to?” Shilo looked down at the body.

“So easy,” he encouraged her.

Shilo looked back at the body, “I don’t think,” she shook her head.

“Don’t think,” he encouraged, shaking his head slightly.

“That I could…” Shilo protested.

“Just smack it,” he instructed, his eyes lit up at having this girl harvest Zydrate for him.

“I guess that she…” Shilo turned her attention back to Graverobber.

“She won’t,” he assured her. “You’ve got to smack it,” he demonstrated using his hands.

“Won’t feel it,” Shilo looked back down at the body.

“Into her skull!” Graverobber exclaimed. There was something he found undeniably sexy about watching this 17-year-old girl extract Zydrate from a corpse. The good thing about hanging upside down was that it prevented blood from rushing anywhere else.

“Inside her skull,” Shilo said as she crawled over to the corpse.

“A needle into a bug,” they both said as Shilo pulled the shroud from the bodies face. “A needle into a bug,” Shilo rammed the needle through the woman’s nose and into her brain. “A needle into a bug,” she slowly drew the plunger back, filling the vial with the neon blue drug. Graverobber watched as she withdrew the Zydrate perfectly the first time. “A needle into a…” the room was bathed in the blue glow and Shilo glanced down at the body. It was her mother. “…bug!” echoed off the walls as Shilo fell backwards with a gasp, tossing the vial to the ground. She looked back and forth between her mother’s corpse and the still suspended Graverobber.

“Kid?” Graverobber questioned her. “I don’t mean to rush you but I’m losing feeling in my legs.”

Shilo moved forward and brushed her fingers against the corpse’s cheek. But she didn’t respond to him.

“Kid?” Graverobber questioned again. “What’s wrong?” he looked back and forth between the corpse and Shilo. “Do you know her?”

“She’s my mother,” Shilo responded quietly. She moved over and grabbed his face to make sure he looked at her. “When were you in my house?” Shilo demanded. “My father had her body in our house sealed in a glass room!”

“I didn’t know Kid,” Graverobber answered. “I swear I had no idea she was related to you, and I am very sorry. I would never have someone extract Zydrate from a family member.”

Shilo stared at him long and hard, “I believe you,” she stated calmly and with a slight smile, she stood. With a glance at her mother and the full bottle of Zydrate she had taken from her mother. Shilo moved over toward him and slowly united the ropes.

Graverobber braced his hands for when the ropes finally dropped. He managed to catch himself and tumble onto his feet. As soon as he landed, he plopped down onto his butt. “Much better,” he sighed. “I thank you,” he pulled up a knee and rested an arm on it. “So what brings you to my rescue?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

“I have a rare blood disease,” Shilo began. “Rotti Largo said he knew how to cure it and after I was healthy I would become a spokesman for that department. Before I could get the cure, I have to pass his tests. This was the first test. He said that to get my cure I had to light up a dark place, to bring illumination to my situation.”

 

Graverobber’s eyes widened in realization of what was happening, Rotti had planned everything out.

 

“Graverobber?” Shilo questioned softly. She didn’t know him well but she could tell something was wrong.

 

“I think we’ve been set up,” Graverobber explained slowly. He looked up at Shilo, “Rotti has had all this planned for awhile. He had me captured last week and struck a deal with me. In return for giving me a free pass with the GenCops when I’m harvesting, I had to go to a certain house and steal a preserved 17-year-old corpse then bring the body to this tomb and wait. I didn’t know who was coming for the corpse. I was surprised when Amber and her guards knocked me out. When I came to, I was hanging from the ceiling. I barely managed to get my bearings before you came in to carry out Rotti’s test. And he knew full well that in order for you to light up the tomb, you would have to extract Zydrate from your mother.” He could see the disbelief in Shilo’s eyes as he explained. “Sorry Kid, but Rotti must have really hated your mom to do something like this.” Graverobber could see the pure panic in Shilo’s face.

 

Shilo couldn’t believe everything Graverobber was telling her. But he had never lied to her before and all of his reasoning made sense. She could feel her breathing speed up in disbelief at the simple fact Rotti Largo had used her. The tears began to well up and she began to hyper-ventilate. Her wrist communicator chimed out, “Blood pressure warning, blood pressure warning, medicate immediately!” She lifted up her bag and dug for her pills. She pulled out the vial filled with little blue pills and took one. Once her system had calmed down, she looked up to see Graverobber’s curious gaze.

 

“When all this is over,” Graverobber said, filing the pills for another time. “We will come back here and return your mother’s body to where it belongs.” He stood and slipped on his coat before putting out a hand to help her up. Once they were both on their feet, he bent to pick up the vial of Zydrate Shilo had extracted. “I won’t sell it,” he explained. “I’ll do something special with it for you though.”

 

“Thank you,” Shilo responded softly.

 

Graverobber smiled wryly at Shilo, he took her hand in his. “I don’t trust Rotti and whatever plans he has for you tonight. So wherever you’re going next, I’m going with you.”

 

“But-” Shilo started.

 

“No arguing,” he told her. “This way you have someone at your side that is actually on your side. If it helps, think of me as your bodyguard.”

 

“I’d rather think of you as my friend,” Shilo responded with a soft smile. “You’re one of the only people I know apart from my father, and I don’t even know you that well.” She looked up at him and their eyes locked.

 

“Friends then,” Graverobber agreed. It had been years since he had, had a real friend. “Friends don’t let friends confront psychotic CEO’s on their own. So anyway you look at it I’m going with you.”

 

“All right,” Shilo responded. “Rotti’s driver is waiting for me outside, he should know where we’re going next.”

 

“Shall we?” Graverobber asked her, he squeezed her hand tighter.

 

“Yes,” Shilo answered, but she sounded unsure.

 

“Don’t worry,” Graverobber assured her. “I’m not going to leave you to face GeneCo alone.”

 

“I’m glad that I have someone to depend on,” Shilo told Graverobber.

 

“I promise that I’ll never lie to you,” Graverobber explained. Then he smiled brightly. “It’s much more fun to tell the truth anyway.”

 

Shilo laughed with him, leaning against him as they left the tomb.

 

The driver was waiting for Shilo when they exited the tomb; he was surprised to see Shilo holding Graverobber’s hand. “Miss,” he began sternly. “We must be on our way. Leave the criminal here and we shall go.”

 

“She’s not leaving me anywhere,” Graverobber told the driver. His voice said he wouldn’t take no for an answer, and he tightened his grip on Shilo’s hand. “I don’t trust GeneCo and I won’t leave her to face the Largo family on her own.” He turned his gaze to Shilo, “I will protect her with my last breath.”

 

Shilo opened her mouth in surprise, but decided to confront him about it later. She watched the driver nod his head in agreement and open the door for them.

 

Graverobber released his grip on Shilo and unceremoniously pushed her into the car before stepping in himself. He slid silently in beside Shilo just as she settled onto the seat, glaring at him. “I can’t always be nice to you,” he stated with a laugh. “Seriously, it will ruin my image.”

 

Shilo responded by sticking her tongue out at him, then she remembered what he told the driver. “Would you really risk your own life for mine?” she asked him softly.

 

“I would,” Graverobber responded without hesitation.

 

“But why?” Shilo questioned. “You don’t even know me.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Graverobber said with a sigh. He put an arm around Shilo’s shoulders and pulled her closer to him. “But you’re pure, and that’s rare nowadays.” He looked down and caught her eye, “Plus you make me feel things I haven’t felt in years. I’m feeling very protective over you and I can’t figure out why. After we first met in the graveyard the other night, I can’t seem to get you out of my head. You’re right Kid, I don’t know you, not really. But I think I might want to get to know you.”

 

Shilo smiled up at him and he forgot how to breathe. “I’m Shilo,” she introduced herself. “Shilo Wallace.”

 

“I’m not even sure I remember my name anymore,” he explained. “I’ve been going by Graverobber for almost 10 years now; almost no one calls me by my name anymore.”

 

“Graves,” Shilo murmured.

 

“I like that,” Graverobber whispered into her hair. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her arms around her. “Nobody has ever called me Graves before, so that name is all yours Shilo.”

 

Shilo blushed brightly but snuggled back into his arms. Even though he was a thief and a drug dealer, she felt safe in his arms.

 

Neither one of them noticed the driver watching through the rear-view mirror, a smile on his face.

 

Both Graverobber and Shilo stayed silent for the rest of the car ride. They took comfort in each other and tried to relax, both anxious to find out what Rotti had planned next.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

The car pulled up to the rear entrance to GeneCo’s headquarters and Graverobber slid Shilo off his lap so he could get out of the car first. He stared up at GeneCo for a minute before turning to help Shilo from the car. He kept a tight hold on her hand as they followed the driver into the elevator. Graverobber wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the elevator began its slow climb upwards. As the elevator slowed, Graverobber took the hand from around her shoulders and held her hand again, lacing their fingers together.

 

“This is called the interrogation room,” the driver explained when the doors slid open. “Mr. Largo left a message in there for you. I will be waiting with the car to take you wherever you need to go next.” He bowed to them, and they stepped out of the elevator car and into a dark room.

 

An old projector flickered to life when Shilo and Graverobber entered the main part of the room. They heard Rotti’s voice echoing throughout the room, accompanying the video playing on the wall from the projector.

 

“Shilo! You've made it!  
You’re close enough to taste it!  
Your cure (your cure!) is waiting (waiting!)!  
There is but one thing pending:  
Help us catch him,  
This former GeneCo trainee,  
Who's lost his mind completely,  
And managed to escape me.  
You saw him in the graveyard!  
Thank god my guards responded.  
It seems this fiend has set his teeth on you,  
So be on guard, he's coming!  
We used you as bait to draw this snake out of his hole,  
And I am sorry, Shilo, for that,  
But this is your defining moment!  
Will you let yourself be trapped?  
Or will you use the trap to trap him?!  
Bring me Repo Man and you get your cure.”

 

As the message ended, Shilo was trembling with fear and clinging to Graverobber. He had her wrapped tightly in his arms, trying to soothe her.

 

“The Repo Man is coming here to get me,” Shilo whimpered against his chest.

 

After they stood for a few minutes, Graverobber pulled back and looked at her. “I won’t let him hurt you,” he assured the trembling girl. “Hey, can I take a look at that medicine of yours?”

 

Shilo knew he was changing the subject but gave him a strange look anyway. She figured that since he was a drug dealer he would know what he was talking about. Shilo reached into her bag and handed him the vial of pills.

 

Graverobber went over to the desk and took a single pill out. “Interesting color,” he commented. Finding a letter opener he ground the pill into powder. The powder stayed the same blue shade, he had his suspicions of what the pills were but needed to make sure. First he bent his head close to the powder and tried to catch a scent, but he couldn’t smell anything defining. Then he wet the tip of his finger with his tongue and dipped it into the powder, sticking his finger into his mouth he tasted the drug. His eyes widened and he spit it out immediately.

 

“Graves?” Shilo questioned her newest friend.

 

“Who gave you these?” Graverobber demanded. His voice sounded like he was barely controlling his rage.

 

“M-my dad,” Shilo answered with a slight stammer. “He said that I inherited this blood disease from my mother, that was what killed her.”

 

“Shilo,” Graverobber said her name softly. He walked back over to her and put an arm around her shoulders again. “I know what your medicine is.” His voice was still soft and it was beginning to worry her. Whatever the medicine was, it had to be bad.

 

“Graverobber?” Shilo said his name, stepping away from him slightly so she could see his face. “Please just tell me, don’t sugar coat it.”

 

He stared at her for a minute before sighing, “As you wish, it’s Zydrate. A diluted form, but still just as addictive.” He could see the confusion in her eyes. “That’s why you need to take another dose when you get over excited.”

 

“But…” Shilo gasped out. “My dad’s a doctor, he had to have known.” Tears began to slide down her face and her knees gave out sending her crashing to the floor.

 

Graverobber caught her easily in his arms and eased them both down to the ground. He held her tightly in his arms and allowed her to cry out her grief. Graverobber felt her fingers digging into his shirt and he pressed his face into her hair, placing a soft kiss onto the crown of her head. He began to gently and soothingly run his hands through her hair.

 

After a few minutes she calmed down but still kept her hold on Graverobber. “How long have you been taking the pills for?” he whispered into her hair never stopping the movement of his hands.

 

She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears. “As long as I can remember,” she replied softly. “It’s why I’ve never been outside,” her eyes lit up in anger. “He never let me outside, he knew there was nothing wrong with me and he still never let me out. Keeping me home and addicted so I needed him and couldn’t leave.”

 

“Don’t worry Shilo,” Graverobber said softly. “I know somebody that can help,” he assured her. “My friend is a doctor, she can get you off the drug for good.”

 

As they sat on the ground, Graverobber continued to murmur reassurances and stroke her hair. After a knot caught on his fingers he realized she was wearing a wig and switched to rubbing circles on her back. Shilo pulled back from him slightly and threw her arms around his neck. In return he pressed his face into her neck, placing a soft kiss on her pulse point, and grinning when her whole body shivered against his.

 

Graverobber leaned in closer to her and brushed his lips against her ear, causing another shiver. “Shilo,” he whispered her name. “Do I make you nervous?”

 

Shilo turned her head towards him to respond, but their lips met instead. The kiss was sweet and made Shilo’s head swim, she acted on instinct and lifted her hands until they wove into his hair, her nails scratching lightly at his skull. He groaned in reaction and deepened the kiss. After a moment they pulled back for a much-needed breath, Shilo raised her eyes to meet his. He started to lean toward her again when he caught the sound of the elevator moving.

 

Graverobber quickly jumped to his feet and pulled Shilo up with him, now she could hear the elevator and was beginning to panic. He looked around and found a shovel propped up against a nearby wall. He grabbed the shovel and pressed Shilo into the wall where the projection had played moments ago. With a quick reassuring kiss he turned toward the elevator doors and lifted the shovel in preparation for the Repo Man.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

The elevator doors slid open and Graverobber watched as the most feared Repo Man in all of Sanitarium Island stalked slowly into the dark room. Graverobber glanced at Shilo, motioning for her to stay quiet, before he began to move. He snuck up behind the Repo Man and swung the shovel hard, knocking the masked man to the ground. He fell hard and after pushing his body up into a sitting position he began removing his helmet. Graverobber felt Shilo come up behind, she grabbed onto his coat and peeked around his tall frame to look down at the Repo Man as he finished removing his helmet. The Repo Man looked up at the people standing over him. His eyes widened at seeing Shilo.

 

Shilo brought herself fully around Graverobber, “Daddy?” she whispered in disbelief. After a moment, her eyes rolled up into her head and her body went limp.

 

Nathan made a move to catch her but Graverobber was faster. He caught her falling body easily and scooped her up into his arms, he then settled onto the floor beside Nathan with Shilo securely on his lap, he made sure that her head was comfortably on his shoulder.

 

Nathan was surprised at the care Graverobber was showing for his daughter. He had always heard that Graverobber was a cruel and cold man, but that had to be a lie, right? “How long have you known my daughter for?” Nathan questioned.

 

Graverobber looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, a soft smile crossed his face as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. “Barely more than a day,” he answered in a soft voice. “We first met in the graveyard last night, she was in her mother’s tomb, and I was harvesting nearby. She came out of the tomb following a glowing blue bug, and hid behind a tombstone when some GenCops came by and found me. The tomb was locked so I took her with me when I fled and we found a mass grave. I think you know the rest of that meeting.”

 

“I remember,” Nathan replied. “Was there more?”

 

“Yeah,” Graverobber continued. “Rotti Largo had taken her to meet Mag in Sanitarium Square and after they met he shut her in a surgery tent. I had broken in to the tent to get a new Zydrate gun and found her lost and worrying about how to get home. I took her with me on my rounds and convinced Amber to tell her about Mag’s GeneCo contract before I took her back to her mother’s tomb, I assumed she knew how to get home from there.”

 

“So that was where she got the magazine from,” Nathan stated.

 

“Then we were both set up by Rotti about an hour ago and he’s most likely set you up too. Shilo found me hanging upside down in a tomb. Amber and her guards took all my supplies  and strung me up in the dark so that when Shilo found me she would have the extract Zydrate from her mother’s corpse to fulfill Rotti’s challenge.” Graverobber explained.

 

“You’re the one that took Marni’s body from the house?” Nathan growled.

 

“I swear that I didn’t know,” Graverobber protested. “I would never do something that would knowingly hurt your daughter. You have to believe me.”

 

Nathan looked hard at Graverobber, he could see the regret in his eyes. “I believe you,” he replied and let out a soft smile. “And I thank you for protecting my daughter. I should have been the one to take her out into the world, instead of keeping her locked away. But I am grateful she found someone that could protect her.”

 

“There’s just something about her that makes me want to protect her,” Graverobber stated. He looked down at the girl in his arms again, she really was something special. He felt her head start to move against his shoulder and one of her hands grabbed a hold of the hem of his shirt, her small fingers brushed against the skin of his stomach. He glanced up to see Nathan’s curious gaze, then he looked back down in time to see Shilo’s eyes flutter open.

 

“Graves,” Shilo murmured against his chest. She felt happy and comfortable pressed up against him, she could feel his arms wrapped around her. Something happened and it took a moment before she realized what it was. Her entire body tensed up and she looked away from Graverobber to see her father sitting on the floor across from them. Shilo adjusted herself on Graverobber’s lap so she was facing her father with her back pressed against Graverobber’s chest.

 

“Shilo,” Nathan said softly. He saw tears gathering in her eyes and once again regretted his decision to keep her locked away from the world.

 

Shilo drew strength from Graverobber as she thought of all the shocks she had received that night. Rotti was using her to some unknown end, her father had been keeping her addicted to Zydrate for her entire life, and now she knew that her father was the most feared Repo Man on Sanitarium Island. So many questions ran through her head, but she could only bring herself to ask one. “Why?” and she felt Graverobber wrap his arms around her waist and her emotional question.

 

Nathan was silent for a moment as he stared at Shilo. The sorrow and regret in his eyes was overwhelming. “I guess I should start at the beginning. You deserve to know about everything. Almost 19 years ago now, I was working for GeneCo as a doctor. I was quickly rising and soon became good friends with Rotti. Then I met his girlfriend, Marni Angelo,” Nathan smiled softly. “She was beautiful and smart. I tried not to fall for her, but I couldn’t help myself.” He looked up and smirked at Graverobber, “There was something about her that I just couldn’t resist.

 

“However, she was with Rotti, so I stayed away from her. When she brought Mag in for consultation on her eyes, she would only let me do the surgery. Before Mag’s surgery, Marni kissed me and said thank you. Things just spiraled out of control after that. We were quickly in love, and wanted to marry but Rotti had a temper and she was afraid to break off their relationship. So we secretly planned our wedding, Mag was the only one who knew the truth. Days before our wedding, Marni found out she was pregnant. We had no choice but to confront Rotti and hope that love would prevail. He seemed angry, but not surprised. He stood as my best man and was a constant part of our new lives. Then Marni got sick,” his face had been so happy when he was telling Shilo about how he met her mother, but at the mention of her sickness all happiness dropped off of his face.

 

“I tried so hard to find a cure for her, and then we could be a happy family. After months of research and tests I finally thought I had found the cure. She drank the liquid, trusting me completely, and it killed her.” A lone tear trailed down his cheek and Shilo launched herself into her father’s arms, her legs were still on Graverobber, but her upper body was latched onto her father. “Rotti was right there with a team of SurGens and in return for saving you and keeping me out of jail, I became the first Repo Man.”

 

“So Rotti was there waiting with a team of trained professionals right after you accidentally poisoned your wife?” Graverobber asked. “That’s too much to be a coincidence.” He leaned forward and pulled Shilo back onto his lap and into his embrace, and watched the two of them put it together.

 

Shilo quickly widened her eyes and looked up at Graverobber for confirmation, he smirked and nodded. He always knew that she was smart.

 

Nathan took a little longer to piece together the facts reliving 17-year-old memories in his minds eyes. His face darkened in anger at what his once best friend had done. He let out a growl and stood. A projection behind him flickered to life, showing Mag impaled on the stage fencing from the Opera.

 

 “Mag,” Shilo whimpered. She pressed herself further into Graverobber’s arms and turned to bury her face in his chest. She let out a sob at never getting to know her godmother.

 

“Oh Shi,” Nathan knelt beside them. “I should have listened to you and hid her, but after I refused Rotti’s order to repossess her eyes our house wouldn’t have been a safe place for her to hide.”

 

“You refused Rotti?” Graverobber questioned. The shock clear in his voice, nobody refused Rotti Largo anything. He held Shilo tighter to him in reaction to the fear that ran through his system.

 

“That’s why I was declared rogue,” Nathan admitted. He began to rub her back around Graverobber’s embrace.

 

“Oh Daddy,”’ Shilo murmured leaning back into him but keeping her grip on Graverobber.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 

The trio sat there on the floor for another few minutes, forming a bond with each other before they had to face Rotti. Graverobber knew that even though Shilo now had her father, he still wasn’t going to leave her side. The Wallace’s may be bonding over Mag’s untimely death, but Shilo’s father still had a lot to answer for. He would never leave her as long as she needed him and he knew that he would always need her.

 

“We should head to the opera,” Graverobber stated.

 

“Yes,” Nathan agreed. “This needs to end tonight,” he stood and began removing his Repo Man uniform, determined to face Rotti as himself and not a GeneCo employee.

 

Graverobber stood with Shilo wrapped securely in his arms then he set her carefully onto her feet, but she kept her arms wrapped around him. Shilo smiled softly up at him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

 

Nathan turned to his daughter and her bodyguard, “Neither of you need come with me, it’s too dangerous. Go back to the house and I’ll meet you there later.”

 

Shilo moved from Graverobber’s side and touched her father’s arm,” I’m not going to let you face him alone,” Shilo told him.

 

“And I’m going wherever she’s going,” Graverobber added, gesturing to Shilo. “I won’t leave anyone to face that madman alone.”

 

“We’ll be stronger together,” Shilo implored her father.

 

Nathan looked at his daughter and considered the options. Most likely, if he sent her home she would follow him anyway, and he trusted Graverobber to protect her. You would have to be blind not to see the protectiveness that Graverobber projected, and he had done a good job so far. Nathan determined to not hide from his daughter anymore, she was nearly 18 and had to be able to choose. He locked eyes with Graverobber, “Keep her safe.”

 

“I will,” Graverobber agreed without hesitation. He stalked forward and wrapped a hand around one of Shilo’s, causing her to smile up at him and lace their fingers together.

 

“Then let’s go,” Nathan stated. He took Shilo’s other hand and they walked together into the elevator. Both men kept Shilo safely between them while heading down to the Opera.

 

None of them made a sound as the elevator descended. Shilo was nervous and anxious at the thought of confronting Rotti and subconsciously tightened her grip on Graverobber’s hand, causing him to smile down at her.

 

The doors opened and they were near the backstage area. When they reached the curtain Nathan stopped and released his daughter’s hand, “I’m going to go first,” he stated. “Follow me and stay together.”

 

“Yes father,” Shilo answered first, followed by Graverobber’s reply of, “Yes sir.”

 

Nathan nodded and taking a deep calming breath, he strode confidently onto the stage. He hesitated slightly when Mag’s body came into view, another pang of regret echoed through his mind. He should have tried something to save her. Steeling himself he turned back to Rotti.

 

Shilo stifled a sob when she saw Mag’s body and took her hand out of Graverobber’s before wrapping her arms around his waist. She managed to stop the sobs but couldn’t prevent the tears that ran down her face. Graverobber held her tightly against him and let her cry her grief out.

 

“You,” Nathan growled out.

 

“Nathan,” Rotti greeted. The surprise showed on his face when he noticed both Shilo and Graverobber standing behind his best Repo Man.

 

Nathan continued to approach Rotti, he stopped just outside of arms length. “How could you?” he growled at the megalomaniac.

 

“How could I what?” Rotti questioned with a laugh. But he laughed too hard and began coughing harshly.

 

“I know you had something to do with Marni’s death,” Nathan accused. “You couldn’t stand the fact that she chose me over you! That even with all of your money and power, she chose a doctor barely out of medical school!”

 

Rotti’s eyes went wild and he felt something in him snap. What did secrets matter anymore, he would be dead soon. “How could she do that to me? She tricked me into thinking she loved me just so I would do Mag’s surgery. I knew it was too good to be true. I made sure the price for Mag’s eyes was that she belonged to GeneCo. Even then I could see the way Marni looked at you when she thought I wasn’t looking!” Rotti raged at Nathan. “So yes, after she conceived your child, I made sure she got sick. I replaced one of your chemicals with a poison on the day she died, then made sure I had a medical team ready to save your child. Then by saving Shilo, I bound you to me out of guilt, for life.”

 

Shilo stood silently beside Graverobber, she was keeping her face as calm as she could as they watched Rotti and Nathan argue about their past. Graverobber was the only one she could let see how terrified she was, and he just held her tighter as she trembled slightly against him.

 

“After what she put me through I had to do something,” Rotti continued, trying to defend his reasoning. “She couldn’t be allowed to use me like some commoner, then drop me to the side for someone of a lower class. Soon my revenge will be complete.” He turned from Nathan to Shilo.

 

Shilo shivered in disgust at the look Rotti was giving her, and Graverobber pulled her closer against him.

 

“Shilo,” Rotti said calmly, opposed to his rage at Nathan. He took a step towards Shilo, holding a hand out to her.

 

“Don’t you lay a hand on her!” Graverobber growled, he pulled Shilo behind him.

 

“Hold your tongue before an elder!” Rotti shot back.

 

“Touch her and I swear I’ll kill you!” Nathan told his old friend.

 

“Bring it on you cheap imposter!” Rotti snarled at Nathan. Then he spun and faced the audience, “Even though I’m terminally ill…”

 

The audience gasped in surprise, but both Pavi and Luigi looked confused.

 

“I’m dying you idiots,” Rotti explained through gritted teeth.

 

“Please say you ain’t dyin’, father!” Luigi called out.

 

“Please don’t say you’re dyin’, father!” Pavi cried out at the same time as Luigi.

 

“So I planned my perfect end!” Rotti continued.

 

“A tale befitting any opera!” both Luigi and Pavi sang out.

 

“An ending only I could spin!” Rotti told the audience, his arms spread open wide. He was reveling in the dramatics of everything.

 

“Ending you will be my pleasure,” Nathan growled out in a low voice.

 

“But there’s much behind your mask,” Rotti hissed. Then he turned to Shilo, “May I introduce you to the man who made you sick?” Rotti questioned her. “He’s poisoned all your medicine.”

 

“Daddy,” Shilo stated softly.

 

“I’m the one who made you sick,” Nathan admitted guiltily.

 

“Your mother once promised her love to me,” Rotti went on taking a step toward Shilo and Graverobber. “If not for Nathan, you’d be mine. Deny your father now, for the world to see!” he reached into his coat and pulled a gun out. “Kill him!” Rotti ordered.

 

“Kill him!” Luigi echoed his father.

 

“No!” Shilo shouted. She stepped back up to Graverobber’s side clutching his hand like a lifeline.

 

“Kill him,” Rotti repeated. “And I’ll leave you GeneCo.”

 

“What?” Luigi exclaimed.

 

“All of it?” Pavi questioned his father.

 

“Oh yes!” Rotti replied with an evil grin.

 

“Oh no!” Pavi whimpered.

 

Rotti turned back to the stage, “So witness it, people!” he called out to the audience. “All I have to do is sign the paper, and all you have to do is pull the trigger!”

 

Shilo stepped closer to her father, pulling Graverobber along with her. “You want to pay me to kill my father?” she questioned Rotti. Shilo and Graverobber now stood by Nathan’s side.

 

“This is the man who has been poisoning you!” Rotti tried to convince Shilo, offering her the gun again.

 

Shilo released her grip on Graverobber and took a step in front of both of her men. “I already know,” Shilo announced.

 

“Didn’t you say that you were infected?” Rotti questioned. “He’s been lying to you for your entire life.”

 

“I poisoned you,” Nathan admitted softly, causing Shilo to turn and walk closer to her father. “And worse than Rotti imprisoned you.” Nathan took one of her hands in his. “I couldn’t lose you, what have I done?” He raised a hand and cupped her cheek. “Forgive me Shilo, I drugged your blood.” He pulled his hands back and stepped away from her, covering his on face with his hands. “Oh God, what have I done…to you?”

 

“Daddy,” Shilo said quietly before turning back to Rotti. “You used my mother’s death to use my father, now you want to use my father’s death to use me too!”

 

“Your dad deserved whatever happened to him!” Rotti shouted. “He needed me, and so do you!”

 

“I remember!” Nathan said. His voice held an emotion Shilo didn’t recognize. Did he really expect her to kill him? “Remember my mistakes, remember you can change!” he pleaded with Shilo. “Remember that…I love you. I’m sorry that…I failed you!” He took another step backwards. “Remember that it’s up to you! To go and shape your life into…one that’s worthy of remembering.”

 

Shilo took a step toward her father, ready to forgive him anything. The look of sorrow and guilt in his eyes made her heart hammer. The stage lights went out leaving the stage bathed in darkness. A single shot rang out, echoing throughout the room.

 

“No!” Shilo cried out as she fell to her knees where her father and Graverobber had been standing just seconds before when the lights went out. The bullet had to have hit one of them, and her heart would break if she lost either of them. When the lights came back on, Nathan was flat on his back with Graverobber half covering his body. Shilo let out a sob of relief, Graverobber had knocked Nathan down as soon as the light went out, he had been assuming that Rotti would try something. Shilo crawled to where they lay on the floor, still in shock.

 

Rotti let out a rage filled roar, “Money-grubbing beggars!” He cried out with a cough. “You’re no better than I am.” He declared to the audience. Luigi and Pavi came from off stage, “You!” he hissed at his sons. “Don’t come near me, you’re embarrassing. You’re disgusting!” he was looking from one son to the other. “You’re not men, you’re creatures. I’m embarrassed by you.” He took a staggering step toward his sons and began to cough heavily. “Get away, I don’t need you,” he pointed the gun at his sons. “Not either one of you,” the brothers began backing away from their gun wielding father. “Go away!”

 

Rotti turned back to Shilo and her protectors. All three were still on the floor and Shilo was being held tightly by both her father and Graverobber, they watched Rotti’s final act. Rotti began coughing harder and saw Amber step out on stage at the other end from them. “Don’t you show your face to me, you’re disgusting!” He growled at Amber, coughing some more. “You’re not my daughter, you’re nothing!” He began to cough really hard, unable to catch his breath anymore. Turning to the audience he allowed the gun to fall from his numb fingers. “When I’m gone, GeneCo will crumble.” He coughed more, “I hope the world will remember,” he managed to gasp out. “How lucky they were to have Rotti Largo!” Sucking in a deep breath he managed to take a step forward before falling to his knees and quickly flat out on the floor.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 

“Daddy!” Amber cried out, rushing to her father’s side on stage. Not caring that her face still had no skin on it. She knelt down and pulled him onto his back, putting his head on her lap.

 

Luigi and Pavi came out onto the stage and Luigi lifted his father’s will, Shilo’s name was already written on it. “He already put your fucking name on it!” Luigi growled at her.

 

“Did you know about this?” Amber demanded of the frightened girl.

 

“N-no,” Shilo stuttered. She gripped tightly onto the Graverobber. “I never even met him before yesterday. I didn’t have any idea until he announced it tonight. But I don’t want it, I don’t want anything to do with GeneCo. I’ll do whatever I need to get it out of my life.”

 

“I’ll set up a meeting with our lawyers, you and your father come and we’ll make an arrangement to sign GeneCo back over to us.” Amber suggested.

 

“Very well,” Nathan agreed. He stood then helped Shilo to her feet. Graverobber stood and took Shilo’s hand in his.

 

“Graverobber,” Amber called out to her friend.

 

“We’ll talk later,” he assured her.

 

Amber nodded her head and turned her attention back to her family emergency. Maybe she’d change her name back to Largo, but she liked Amber so much better than Carmela.

 

Nathan led Shilo and Graverobber out of the theater and found the driver waiting for them.

 

“Miss Wallace,” the driver greeted with a bow.

 

“Graverobber,” Nathan said to his daughter’s protector. “You are welcome to come back to the house with us. A warm meal, hot shower and comfortable bed are yours. For all you have done to keep Shilo safe, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish.”

 

“Thank you,” Graverobber said to the doctor. “A hot shower does sound nice.”

 

“To our home then,” Nathan directed the driver. Then they settled into the car. Shilo sat in between Graverobber and her father. Graverobber had an arm around Shilo’s shoulder and her head rested against his chest with her left hand holding tightly onto her father’s hand.

 

By the time they reached the Wallace house Shilo was asleep in the Graverobber’s arms. Nathan smiled softly at his daughter before holding the door open for Graverobber who lifted Shilo into his arms. He carried her easily into the house with Nathan leading and holding doors open for him. Graverobber lay the sleeping girl on her bed and followed Nathan from the room.

 

“Help me with something?” Nathan asked his new roommate.

 

“Okay,” Graverobber agreed with a shrug.

 

Nathan led Graverobber back to the first floor and opened the fireplace passage that lead to his lab. Then he took Graverobber over to the tunnel that lead to Marni’s tomb.

 

“GenCop’s?” Graverobber asked when he saw the 2 bodies in the tunnel.

 

“They came after me when I went rogue,” Nathan explained. “Help me get them into my lab, and you can harvest from these two and the three in my lab.”

 

“I thank you,” Graverobber agreed with a nod. That would be at least 5 vials of Zydrate.

 

Together they moved the bodies into a line in Nathan’s lab. Nathan quickly removed the organs to storage containers while Graverobber took the Zydrate. Then they moved all bodies to a pickup spot for the garbage trucks to take them to a mass grave.

 

Graverobber left Nathan cleaning up his lab and went to find the kitchen. When he entered the room he found Shilo sitting at the table staring blankly at the wall. Chuckling softly at the sight of her zoned out he waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

 

Shilo blinked up at him and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her stomach growling.

 

“Hungry?” he asked with a laugh.

 

She stuck her tongue out at him, “It’s been a long day.”

 

“Excuses, excuses,” Graverobber muttered. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips then began to explore the kitchen for something edible to make for dinner. He quickly found all the ingredients for a beef stew and began pulling everything out onto the counters. “Do you know how to make beef stew?” he questioned his audience.

 

“No,” Shilo answered, shaking her head.

 

“Come over here and I’ll teach you,” Graverobber beckoned her closer. He took off his coat and tossed it over the back of one of the kitchen table chairs, using a nearby pen he pinned his hair up. Then he proceeded to teach Shilo his mother’s recipe for stew.

 

About 20 minutes later the house smelled like the dinner and Nathan came wandering in to find Graverobber and Shilo sitting at the table playing cards. Graverobber was sitting backwards on a chair and Shilo was sitting across from him.

 

“Poker?” Nathan questioned.

 

“Yeah,” Graverobber answered. “I thought she’d be an easy mark, but she’s kicking my butt.”

 

Nathan let out a laugh that echoed in the small room. “That’s my girl,” he stated. “What is that glorious scent?”

 

“Beef stew,” Graverobber answered. “You had everything needed and I got to teach Shilo something new.”

 

“I thank you again,” Nathan stated. “May I join your game?”

 

“Next hand,” Graverobber assured him. “Now, about this medicine?”

 

Nathan looked at his daughter, “You already know what it is, don’t you?”

 

“I do,” Graverobber responded. “And so does she,” he nodded at Shilo. “We found out in that room waiting for you to arrive. A diluted form of Zydrate.”

 

“I don’t have anything I can say to defend myself,” Nathan stated guiltily. “I know it was a mistake and very selfish of me. After losing her mother, I couldn’t bare for anything to take her away from me. Not even life. I am sorry, my Shilo.”

 

“I know,” Shilo answered. “Even though I love you and forgive you, I don’t think I can trust you. Not for awhile at least.”

 

“I understand,” Nathan said softly.

 

“All well and good,” Graverobber said. “But she needs to be taken off the drug carefully. I’ve seen people die from withdrawals of Zydrate, so this won’t be easy. I know a doctor that can help us but until I can get a hold of her, can you trust your father to lower your dosage if I assist him?”

 

Shilo nodded her head, “Please help me?” She asked softly, gripping his hand in both of hers.

 

Graverobber moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised her.

 

“Thank you,” Shilo replied smiling up at him. She leaned into the warmth of his embrace. “For everything Graves, really. Thank you.”

 

“Not a problem,” Graverobber answered.

 

Nathan looked between his daughter and the grave robber. Now that Shilo would be going out into the world and living her life he would have to deal with so many new problems. Out of all the boys at least Graverobber could protect her. That would keep him calm for now, and later? Well, they would just have to see about later. But for now everything was good.

 


End file.
